


Mrs Connie Reed

by Batsy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bigender Connor, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I personally think most androids are bigender or genderfluid, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: Totally not unique story line. ;-; Sorry...Hank is retiring due to health problems and Gavin's partner is retiring due to personal issues, leaving both our boys without partners while a serial killer is killing human and android couples.Leaving the boys to go undercover with one being a girl.





	1. Chapter 1

“As you know Hank will be retiring due to health problems. Officer Chris is leaving due personal issues. Leaving you both without a partner.” Fowler sits with Gavin and Connor in front of his desk. The captain's voice has a ‘Try to piss me off’ tone to it.

“I know where this is going and I won’t fucking work with the dipshit!” Gavin yells while standing up. His voice dripping with hatred as he does so. “There is no way I would ever work with it!”

“Turn in your badge if you do not do as I say.” He holds out his hand already fed up with the whole thing. Fowler watches the man decides what to do. A smile forms on his face as the other sits back down.

“Fine! I’ll work with the dipshit.” Gavin huffs as he sits down. He crosses his arms and frowns deeply. “I’m not fucking okay with this though.” 

Connor stand there awkwardly. Wishing he just waited outside during this whole event. Then talked to Fowler by himself. Why did he agree to go in with Gavin?

“You two will be going after the android lover serial killer. You will move into the neighborhood all the killings happened in.” He went to say more, but was cut off by Connor.

“But… All the androids were girls.” The android pulls out his coin to mess with it. A nervous tick he got now instead of for entertainment.

Gavin smirks and holds back his laughter. “So dipshit has to be a girl?” At least he didn't have to work with 'Connor.’ He looks over his shoulder smiling and gets an embarrassed Connor looking back.

“Yes. Officer Chris will help you get ready Connor.” The captain pinches his nose as he speaks. “Though all were identifying as girls, not all were. So having our best detectives on the case will be better than unskilled unit.” The man holds out a tablet. “This has all your information for the case.”

Connor sighs and decides to leave. Not wanting to do anything else. He is blushing blue and has his arms crossed. Noticing he could feel eyes on him. Scanning around, he finds a few people looking at him with smiles. Not a nice smile, he can tell. Guess they are part of the knowing group?

Huffing, he heads to Officer Chris’s desk. His eyes focusing on her desk and nothing else. The quicker they get out of here the quicker and he can get back to normal.

Five hours has passed and somewhere along the way Gavin has decided to join the group. He watches and laughs as Connor tries everything. He couldn’t figure out why the other man wanted to watch him put makeup on or try on feminine clothing while wearing the fake breast. Though he admits Gavin’s input helped him a few times with what to do.

“I am tired of this. Can we please stop?” Shoulders slumped forward with eyes closed, Connor stands in front of two with a short blue dress on. He couldn’t get Gavin’s laughter out of his head. “Please, can we?” Opening his eyes back up.

“Okay. Just try the heels and we can get on our way.” Officer Chris is wearing a smirk and he hates it. She is enjoying this embarrassment for him, but he would find it funny if a guy wore a dress too? Maybe not after this though.

Shyly putting the high heels on, he looks over at Gavin. The man is watching his every move and he feels like everything is going to mess up. The clicking of his feet made him look down, but only to see the bottom of the dress. Flatting it against his body, he stares at his feet.

Gently, he steps forward. It felt weird and different. “Why can I not get an upgrade to be like this?” He mumbles as he hears the two giggle at him walking. He looks like a natural other than he struggles with steps. Doing fine till he made it to the bottom and fell into Gavin.

“Hey, dipshit! Get off of me!” The man growls as Connor tries understand why he fell. He takes in that he thought the steps had one less. “Hey are you even listening?!” He gets shoves backwards by the man and falls on his back with a loud thump.

The room was quiet for a bit before Gavin starts laughing again. “You’re even wearing panties! Oh my god!” He breathes out.

The android turns bright blue and sits up. Filled with anger, he yanks off the shoes and tosses them on the ground beside him. “She said it would help appear more feminine, okay?” He growls out as he stares at Gavin’s feet.

As the laughing dies down, a hand is extended in front of him. “Get up. You’re messing up your pretty dress.” Connor looks up to see Gavin looking down at him with some blush. “Here up. I don’t have all fucking day.” He grumbles as he starts looking away. “And don’t cry.”

Connor smiles as he takes the hand. “Thank you Detective Reed.” Pulling himself up. The detective simply looks away from him and mutters words under his breath. He can only guess that was some insult thrown his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!   
> Go onto Detroit:Become Human Official Amino!   
> It has 26 thousand members and is climbing!  
> There you can see art and awesome fanfics! (I mostly just post my art there though ;-;)  
> Befriend awesome people! (Befriend poor people like me- Gabrium #justconnor)  
> Learn awesome stuff! (I did a post there giving the heights of the main three! Did you know Connor is 5 feet 11 inches!?)
> 
> I honestly just put that here since the Amino is so fun and fair compared to some of the other Aminos. Come join and have fun CX
> 
> Now to the story!

The neighborhood was busy. He honestly didn’t think this would be a place a serial killer would be. He still hasn’t got down with high heels so he decided flats would work with his white dress. The makeup got in his scanners and made it slightly hard to do things. He just hates this.

“Everything okay, sweetie?” Gavin’s voice sounds too happy at the moment and he is pissed off even more. “You okay, Connie?” The name sounds too cheesy to him and he feels a little off from it.

“I’m… Feeling a little sick.” His voice isn’t his. The voice changer makes it a higher pitch and sounds more feminine. Maybe he is a little sick. Can androids even get sick? Maybe he is finding out.

“What? You pregnant or something?” Gavin makes a playful face, but stops as he looks more at Connor. The detective frowns and frews his brows. He goes to talk more, but just stops himself.

“Is everything okay?” A woman comes over. She has a worried face on and her voice is covered in worry also. In her hands was a tray of cookies.

“H… She isn’t feeling too well. I guess being out in public is new to her.” Gavin grabs his hand and he does everything in his power not to yank his hand away. The man seems happy with that. “The reason is a little too personal though, so please don’t ask.”

“Stuff before the revolution.” Connor, or Connie as for in public now, mumbles softly. Covering his own voice in sadness. “It was bad for both of us.”

The woman quickly gasps. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring anything up… How about a cookie and I invite you to our party? The whole neighborhood should be there.”

“I… Prefer to get settled in before we go and attend anything. I’m sorry.” The android gives a weak smile and wonders why she would invite them over. He settles on kindness and his smiles grows to a truer one.

“I’d like to at least see if our bed and stuff made it. It should have been put in before we got here.” Gavin begins to drag him towards their house. He wanted to be just as kind to the woman, but Gavin justed wanted out of there. “Thank god… You didn’t really help.” The man said once they are inside the house.

Cutting the act, he sighs. “I was just trying to be nice. You know? Wait. You do not know because you are always an ass.” Then couldn’t help but snap as he tries to take off the stupid shoes.

“Wow. What crawled up your ass? You suddenly have more bite than normal? Or so you think dipshit. I’m not fucking scared.” Gavin is in his face and a leg rest between his legs, keeping him up against the door. It pulls the dress down a little, but he doesn’t care at the moment.

“Remember I can beat you. You thought you could beat me by aiming a gun at me, but I knocked your ass out. Be happy I didn’t kill you.” Connor puts a hand on Gavin’s chest, only to have the man grab the dress. He didn’t want to show more than needed, so he didn’t push the detective away and waited.

“Happy you didn’t kill me? You should be happy I didn’t kill you right away.” Gavin sighs and pulls away first. “There goes a perfect start.” He mumbles. Turning around and walking more into the house, he continues. “Let’s try that again. I want to at least pretend to like each other better. Even inside the house. Just in case people come in. In here, you can be male or whatever, but when someone is over. Try to act feminine.”

Connor frowns a little taken back. “I'm changing in our room then. These breast make my cooling work too hard.” He waits for a laugh so he could just storm off, but instead he gets a worried face.

“Is it okay? Your cooling. Do you need to go without the breast for a day?” Gavin looks at him. He swears the man is actually worried for him and finds himself unsure of how to react.

Carefully, he decides to answer. “I do need to go days without it, but I am just going to stay inside though days and claim gender dysphoria got me those days for anyone who finds out I am a boy.”

“So, you will let people know you are transgender?” The detective raises an eyebrow and gains a frown. He clicks his tongue at the end.

Shaking his head, “No. I'm not telling anyone… If you honestly want to know, I am already classed under the LGBT community.” He pulls away from Gavin, heading to the bedroom. Only to be stopped by the man.

“What do you mean?” He doesn't look at the android as he talks. Though, Connor can see he is red faced just by looking at his ears.

“They designed me to be able to complete any task to get to my mission… Sometimes that would involve female parts… Other times male… I'm bigender if you must know.” He feels more awkward as he speaks. “I don't care what you call me. I have no preference, but because of my appearance most go with male.”

Gavin just let's Connor go and heads to the living room, still red faced.


End file.
